


Pokemon Fusion

by Eanhufwetulyu, rouletteblade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eanhufwetulyu/pseuds/Eanhufwetulyu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouletteblade/pseuds/rouletteblade
Summary: The world moved into a new era where Pokemon and Trainer can fuse together and fight as one. This has opened a whole new realm of possibilities along coming one step closer to unlock the great mystery of Pokemon. With every step forward, there are those who will abuse this great new power. The first, last, and only line of defense against these evildoers are the brave members of PHD. Yet, can PHD stop the infamous Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic from conquering the world with Project Knight Fall?





	Pokemon Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Ean: We don't own pokemon
> 
> Rou: I'm sure they know that by now

* * *

The head of Team Rocket Giovanni Rezzo sits in his executive conference room rubbing the head of his personal favorite Pokémon. Persian purrs in delight at his action while he talks with the heads of Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic up on the three main monitors. “Gentlemen, I am proud to announce that we have completed stage nine of Project Knight Fall.”

Maxie Matsubusa from Team Magma cleans his glasses with the image of lava pouring down behind him. “So soon,” he voices. Maxie puts his glasses back on, “Giovanni, my dear friend, don’t you think it’s a little ambitious to say that? After all, Team Rocket’s R&D division has a history of being sloppy. Although, I will be more than gracious to have my R&D team go over your final results.”

Admiral Archie Aogirl quickly fires out with, “You would love that, you slick talking scally wag. If there be any further testing, Team Aqua be the ones doing the test!”

“If we wanted to waste our time, money, and the progress that has been made, I would be more than happy to turn the project over to Aqua. That not being the case, Team Galactic’s facilities will be more than sufficient to handle the final testing phase.”

The three leaders continue to argue among themselves until Giovanni exclaims, “GENTLEMEN!” They all stop arguing to look at the man dressed in a multimillion dollar Italian brown business suit. “Gentleman, I will be more than happy to provide copies of the final results to each of your R&D divisions, so they can review the work.” He stands up and walks over the window to look down at the landscape below from the forty-fifth floor. The blue ocean sparkles with cloudless sun filled blue sky around his private island. “My friends, arguing and feeding distrust among ourselves will not get us to our goal. We embarked on this grand venture to show the world the power that we will wield. Only united together will we fulfil our destiny. Now with the power of fusion at our disposal, we have the means to speed up our timetables.” Giovanni turns around to face the monitors with his arms stretched wide open, “The world of human and Pokémon is ready to be conquered.” He drops his arms while walking closer to the monitors. “We are the chosen ones my friends, and there is no force that will be able to stop us.” At the end of his claim, all the men start laughing.

* * *

A monitor with the image of a pokéball at the center with two blue energy orbs orbiting it is soon replace with the image of an African American man. He has braided hair, wears glasses, in a blue shirt with a white lab coat standing at the center of the monitor. “Hello, my name is Prof. Samuel Jackson, and I am privileged to introduce Prof. Jonathan Oak and Prof. Carmen Ribbon.” The two other professors walk on screen giving a polite wave to the viewer. Prof. Jackson continues with, “The three of us would like to congratulate and welcome you on your new adventure as Pokémon trainers. Every trainer has the desire to battle from gym to gym to become a Pokémon master, participate in numerous contests to be the next Pokémon supermodel duet, become an academic to help create the newest invention in Pokémon technology, or seek answers to the legendary ancient questions hidden within Pokémon history. Whatever that path may be we are here to help support you to reach that goal.”

Prof. Ribbon is the next to step up and say, “Thanks to the advancements in Pokémon technology and research, the journey to bring trainer and Pokémon closer together has made a momentous leap.” She holds up her hand as a new portable computer watch appears floating in her hand. “Allow me to present the new Pokédex ϝ3. The Pϝ3 is the gateway to this new stronger bond between trainer and Pokémon. Like before, it identifies, registers, and tracks the progress of the trainer and Pokémon, but it has a new feature which allows the team to fuse together. Yes you heard it right, we now have the ability to fuse with our Pokémon. Now, your Pokémon and you can use fusion to unite and fight as one.”

Prof. Oak follows up with, “You may be asking yourself what is fusion and ‘how are we able to fuse with our Pokémon?’” He steps forward and has a miniature monitor display a human and Pokémon DNA strings. “By utilizing the new fusion crystal inside your Pϝ3, both your DNA and that of your Pokémon will intertwine together to create a new hybrid being codename: Helios.” The image of the DNA strings disappear in a new image of an anthropomorphic Pokémon appears, and Prof. Oak continues, “Once you’re fuse together, you have all the abilities of your Pokémon with the added ability to hear and understand other Pokémon.”

Prof. Jackson starts to end the video with, “Even with all the advances that we have made to make the bond between Pokémon and trainer even closer, Pokémon professors from all around the world are still striving to help unlock the true mystery that is Pokémon. Therefore the world’s leading professors along with myself and my colleagues here have established the new Pokémon Academy. The academy works day and night to answer any question that is posed to us.”

* * *

A young woman sits in the waiting room watching the informational video. The minute it finishes; a tall pale woman with snow-white hair wearing a bright yellow cocktail dress with matching high heels and a blue lab coat. She smiles seeing the video finished and walks into the room. The new recruit stands to greet the, admittedly much taller, woman. She looks at her lab coat, and over the right breast pocket, she sees the word ‘Director’ is stitched on. “It’s a pleasure to the meet you Sarah Lynn. I am Kenna Adair head of PHD.”

“Thank you Director Adair, I was surprise to find out that I was selected to this program. I only recently decided to become a trainer, and I really don’t have much skill in the way of training,” Sarah Lynn replies.

Kenna continues to smile before saying, “Oh that is not a problem. In fact, it’s better because you haven’t formed any bad habits. Or that is what your Field Training Officer will tell you. PHD is relativity a new program founded by the UN and Pokémon Academy, so, in truth, we all are fairly new to this role.”

“If you mind me asking? What is PHD?”

Kenna bonks herself on the head with goofy expression, “Oh that’s right, I’m so sorry. I don’t have a clue where my brain is at. PHD stands for Pokémon Helios Defenders. Like police departments or other law enforcement organizations around the world, we are specially tasked to handle situations around the world that normal law enforcement cannot. Please come with me.” The two woman head out another set of doors in the room to enter a giant work area roughly the size of four football fields. Numerous people and Pokémon wearing lab coats moving around different workstations and desks talking with each other.

While walking Sarah Lynn sees each one of them carrying out different tasks and duties. “Will I be doing what they are doing?”

Kenna tilts her head back, still walking and answers, “No, these employees are members of the support and R&D teams. You are a PHD Trainer; some of your team members are at the training gym.” At the end of the room they reach a set of elevators. The moment Kenna presses the button the door opens and they head down. After twenty floors, the back window reveals a massive battle arena stadium.

As they get closer to the ground, Sarah Lynn spots two trainers standing at the ready. They throw their pokéballs, and to her shock, she sees two legendary Pokémon appear. “OH MY GOSH! THAT’S A RAIKOU AND… AND… AND…”

“An Yveltal. Looks like Micheal and Joey are going at it again.” Kenna states.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let up know what you think.
> 
> Coming Soon: 
> 
> Chap. 2 Meet the Team


End file.
